


“What happened to your face?” (Dratchet)

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [14]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: REACTION MEME: Bruised and Broken Version: Dratchet (if that's okay) and “What happened to your face?”They got schmoopy.





	

“What happened to your face?” Ratchet turned Drift’s head this way and that to see if the structures of his cheek were damaged. 

“Rodimus hasn’t been practicing his swordsmanship in my absence.” Drift tried not to flinch as Ratchet poked at his wound. 

“Do not tell me you two were actually training with real swords.”

“Don’t ask and I won’t have to tell you?” Drift did hiss a breath this time as Ratchet pinched his wound closed before the micro-welder in Ratchet’s finger began heating the metal to seal the puncture. 

Ratchet leaned back to inspect his work. “There, you’re done. I’d say something like “don’t let it happen again,” but I know you, and Rodimus.” 

Ratchet turned to clean up from the procedure but was stopped by a tug on his wrist. “We’re not all done. I need one last bit of medicine.” Drift’s eye lingered on just what he meant. 

Ratchet ducked his helm and mumbled, “You’re ridiculous.” 

Drift merely huffed a laugh knowing he’d won. His finger stroked the inside of Ratchet’s wrist as he waited for the medic’s embarrassment to pass and his request to be granted. Gradually Ratchet lifted his gaze to double check they were truly alone. Slowly Ratchet leaned in his kiss was to the would below Drift’s eye, the second lingered on softly parted lips that allowed the tips of their tongues to graze each other in the whisper of a promise of so many things.


End file.
